Love you?
by ZoeyTurner
Summary: So, mein aller erster FF. Ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber man kann durchaus damit leben. Pairings sind wil durcheinander gewürfelt.
1. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Author: Zoey Turner

Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören zu J.K. Rowling außer Zoey und Kim

A/N: Willkommen Männliches und Weibliches Wesen, oder was sonst noch hier rum läuft. Das hier ist mein erster FF, ich setze ihn eigentlich nur rein, um zu erfahren, wie andere ihn finden. Reviewen!!

**Kapitel 1 - Zurück nach Hogwarts**

„Socken?"

„Ja!"

„Umhang?"

„Ja!!"

„Unterwäsche?"

„Ja Mom, ich hab alles, wirklich!!!"

„Ron, jetzt reg dich nicht auf, ich möchte doch nur, dass du alles dabei hast. Es ist schließlich  
dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und..."

„Ja Mom, und dafür danke ich dir auch aber..."

„Wir wären dann soweit", Harry, Hermine und Ginny kamen die Stufen des Fuchsbaus hinunter und stellten ihre Koffer neben die Tür.

„Ron dass hättest du doch gestern Abend auch noch machen können", Hermine schaute verzweifelt auf Rons noch immer nicht fertig gepackten Koffer. „Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an Herm, ich war gestern einfach zu beschäftigt.", Begann Ron, aber Hermine ignorierte ihn völlig, nahm alle umherliegenden Dinge die in seinen Koffer gehörten, stopfte sie hinein und schloss den Koffer.

„Ihr solltet jetzt aber gehen. Wenn ihr weiter trödelt, verpasst ihr den _Hogwarts Express_", Mrs. Weasleyschob Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny zum Auto, wo Mr. Weasley bereits wartete. „Ich schick euch so bald wie möglich noch eine Eule", sagte sie, umarmte die vier ein letztes Mal, bis der Wagen dann in Richtung London verschwand.

Am Bahnhof herrschte Aufregung. Überall liefen aufgescheuchte Schüler herum, die sich in den Zug drängelten, irgendwo hörte man gequasel.

„Also Kinder, ich wünsche euch einen guten Schulanfang. Und haltet euch wenigstens dieses Schuljahr an die Regeln", Mr. Weasley lächelte kurz und drängte sie dann in Richtung des Zuges, der laut pfiff. „Jetzt aber los". Harry voran, rannte mit Ron und Hermine im Schlepptau zur Tür bis...

KRACH

„Autsch, habt ihr euch was getan?", Hermine raffte sich langsam auf. „Nein, keine Sorge... Aber was war denn das?", Harry hievte seinen Koffer zur Seite. „Tut mir Leid...", ein Mädchen im selben Alter wie Harry und Co. stand nun wieder auf den Beinen und klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrem Umhang. „Ach was, ist ja nichts passiert", Hermine reichte ihr ihren Koffer. „Danke", sie lächelte und folgte den anderen in den Zug.

„Da drüben ist noch ein leeres Abteil", Ron schob die Tür auf und sank auf einen Platz. „Phu, ich dachte schon wir finden keines mehr."„Setz dich doch", Harry bot dem Mädchen einen Platz im neben Hermine an, den sie dankend annahm.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?", fragte Ron.

„Ich heiße Zoey. Zoey Turner"

„Ich heiße Ron. Das da sind Harry Potter und Hermine Granger, Wir sind alle aus Gryffindor."

„Ich komme auch nach Gryffindor. Dies ist mein erstes und zugleich letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich freu mich schon richtig darauf", Zoey blickte auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Die restliche Zugfahrt verging rasch. Harry, Ron und Hermine belehrten sie über die Slytherins, über die Lehrer und die Quiddichspiele an Hogwarts.

Als der Zug ratternd am Bahnhof hielt, drängelten die vier mit den anderen Schülern hinaus, und liefen zum Schloss. Zoey war begeistert von der Größe und kam gar nicht aus dem Staunen heraus. Mann hörte immer wieder ein leises „Wow..."während sie zusammen in die Große Halle liefen.

Die vier setzten sich zu den anderen Gryffindors an den Gemeinschaftstisch.

Es gab mehr oder weniger freudige Begrüßungen, bis Dumbledore sich erhob und durch ein kurzes Räuspern die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Ein neues Schuljahr hat begonnen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut erholt und den ganzen Stoff des letzten Jahres noch nicht ganz vergessen. Aber bevor wir mit dem Festessen beginnen, möchte ich euch gleich die Stundenpläne herausgeben", er schnippte kurz und vor jedem der Schüler schwebte ein Blatt Papier, auf dem die Stunden eingeteilt war.

Ein seufzen ging herum, einige beschwerten sich bei ihrem Nachbarn und schimpften über die Verteilung. „Aber nun zu den Angenehmen Dingen des Lebens", Dumbledore lächelte „Haut rein"


	2. Gryffindors küsst man nicht

Author: Zoey Turner

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören zu J.K.Rowling außer Zoey und Kim

A/N: So, Kapitel zwei. Ich glaub ich hab's verhaun, fragt mich nicht warum. Bitte trotzdem reviewn. Das nächste wird ganz sicher länger!

**Kapitel 2 - Gryffindors küsst man nicht**

„Wirklich?"

„Na wenn ich's doch sage", Malfoy hatte mal wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", stichelte Pansy Parkinston.

„Aus Erfahrung?", bohrte Kim Mitchell, eine Slytherin noch etwas weiter.

„Ich kann's euch beweisen. Keiner küsst so schlecht wie die Mädchen aus Gryffindor", prahlte er während die anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Wer ist denn das?", flüsterte Zoey zu Hermine, die vernichtend zu Malfoy schielte.

„Draco Malfoy, _der_, von dem wir dir erzählt haben."

Zoey musterte Malfoy. Er sah eigentlich total gut aus, überhaupt nicht so schlimm wie man ihn ihr beschrieben hatte. Sie begutachtete seine Haare, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht fielen und die grauen Augen, die plötzlich höhnisch zu ihr schauten. Dann platzte er heraus:

„Ja, genau an _der da_ werde ich es euch beweisen!", er stand auf und lief gemütlich zum Gryffindor Tisch. Zoey versuchte das komische Gefühl in ihrem Magen zu unterdrücken und versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken. „Äh.. Harry, wie waren deine Ferien denn so?", begann sie wobei sie Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Frag nicht...", Wenn sich Harry an Dinge nicht erinnern wollte, dann an seine Ferien. Dudley musste verrückt geworden sein, dachte er damals, als er am Nachmittag stolz berichtete, er habe eine Freundin... Aber das war ihm nun herzlichst egal, jetzt wo er in Hogwarts war Unterdessen hatte es sich Malfoy schon zwischen Ron und Zoey gemütlich gemacht.

„Nein, kaum zu glauben, das Wiesel konnte sich die Bücher für sein letztes Schuljahr leisten... Haste eine Bank ausgeraubt oder wie kommt das?", er begann wieder gemein zu grinsen und wandte sich dann an Zoey. „Und du? Schlechter Anfang, sich mit Narbengesicht, Wiesel und Schlammblut Granger abzugeben."

„Ich glaube ich bin alt genug das selbst zu entscheiden", sie hob die Nase und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Teller. „So eine Verschwendung", er packte ihre Hand, zog sie zu sich und schaute ihr in die türkisen Augen. „Lass mich gefälligst...", aber er bot ihr keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Hilfesuchend schaute sie um sich. „Was soll denn das?!" sie drückte sich von ihm weg. Draco starrte ihr kurz in die Augen, kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich aber aus ihr unbekannten Gründen wehrte sie sich nicht einmal.

Dieses Bild war natürlich der Blickfang der gesamten Halle.

„H-Hey Malfoy was machst du da?!", Hermine war außer sich. Die Slytherins jubelten und kreischten ihm zu, andere lachten. Da stolzierte Proffesor McGonagall zu den beiden. „Mr. Malfoy, ich dürfte doch sehr bitten...". Er löste sich von ihr und stand wieder auf. Dann ging er wieder zu seinem Tisch wo er mit Applaus überschüttet wurde.

„Ich glaube der hat sie nicht mehr alle!!", Harry hätte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Nach dieser Aktion waren sie mit den anderen Schülern in die Gemeinschaftsräume gegangen. „Malfoy, dieser... Sei Hirn hat echt immer noch die Größe wie die eines Frettchens...", Ron regte sich dermaßen auf, dass sämtliche Schüler, die an ihnen vorbei kamen, erschrocken zur Seite wichen, um nicht Opfer seiner umher fuchtelnden Arme zu werden. „Ja, ich habe auch nicht gedacht, dass er so... bescheuert ist", Hermine schaute zu Zoey „Jetzt sag doch mal was". „Ärm, was soll ich euch denn sagen?"

„Wie war es?!", platzten alle drei raus.

„Nun, äm... es war... sehr schön ehrlich gesagt", verlegen blickte sie zu Boden. Die drei blieben entsetzt stehen. „Schön?! Schön?!?! Zoey du wurdest gerade von dem ätzendsten Typen der Welt geküsst und findest das auch noch schön?! Hast' wohl zu wenig Luft beim knutschen bekommen, da arbeiten die grauen Zellen nicht mehr richtig!"Ron tobte. „Ach ja? Und woher willst du das wissen?! Hast du ihn schon mal geküsst und weißt wie es sich anfühlt?! Bestimmt nicht!", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Gryffindor Schlafsaal.

„Was hat sie denn jetzt?", Ron schaute ihr nach. „Ron, lern endlich einmal richtigen Umgang.", zickte Hermine. „Naja, aber Recht hat er doch, oder?", Wenn es ums Thema Malfoy ging, waren sich Harry und Ron beiden immer einig. In den sieben Jahren, die sie sich kannten, hatten sie sich ein gutes Bild von diversen Leuten machen können.

Unterdessen ließ sich Zoey auf ihr Bett fallen. „Der hat doch gar keine Ahnung..."

Sie strich sich über die Lippen und grinste in sich hinein. „Hogwarts scheint doch eine gute Wahl gewesen zu sein"Zoey kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen, als sie dann auch zufrieden einschlief.


	3. Dinge gibt's, die darf es nicht geben

Author: Zoey Turner

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören zu J.K.Rowling außer Zoey und Kim

A/N: Aloa ihr da draußen XD Ja, Kapitel 3 ist on. Ich hab's schon vor etwas längerer Zeit geschrieben, kam aber nicht dazu, es zu überarbeiten geschweige denn hoch zuladen. Aber dafür ist es jetzt so halbwegs gut lang und aus meiner Sicht besser als die anderen. Rewievs!

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Dinge gibt's, die darf es nicht geben**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Zoey früh auf. Sie blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht, das sich über die Betten ergoss. Sie öffnete ein Fenster und schaute hinaus. Ein sanfter Wind fuhr ihr durch die rötlich-blonden Haare. Nach einigen Minuten schloss sie es wieder, tapste zu ihrem Koffer und schlüpfte in Unterwäsche, Rock und Top, zog sich ihren Umhang an und lief die Treppe hinunter.

„Harry? Was machst du denn schon so früh hier unten?", sie schaute Harry über die Schultern, der seinen Feuerblitz polierte. „Hab nur so einige Runden gedreht. Bin ja im Kapitän des Quiddichteams", er grinste stolz. „Ach so, Stimmt ja. Ich bin dann noch kurz draußen", sie ging den Korridor entlang. „Ich glaube da ist er lang gegangen...", sie lief einige Treppen hinunter und stand kurz vor dem Gang, der in die Kerker führte.

„Was soll ich ihm denn konkret sagen?", ihr Mund wurde trocken, als sie an gestern Abend dachte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete einige Minuten. Unsicher schaute sie um die Ecke des Ganges, als sie Schritte hörte. Das musste er sein. „Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Zoey, frag ihn!", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stellte sich dann vor Malfoy.

„Wenn ich mir recht erinnere... Turner, oder?", er schaute sie aus seiner typischen Malfoy Pose an.

„Ganz recht."

„Und was verschafft mir die Ehre? Noch ein Kuss gefällig?"

„Hmm, jetzt wohl eher nicht... Ich wollte nur wissen, wieso du... ach du weißt schon, gestern in der großen Halle..."Sie sah in nicht an.

„Nur so ne Laune... Ich wollte nur mal klarstellen, wie schlecht Gryffindors knutschen. Hab mir da wohl die Falsche ausgesucht", er grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Nur eine Laune? Und deswegen durfte ich mir den restlichen Abend anhören, wie bekloppt ich sei, den ätzendsten Typen der Welt geküsst zu haben... Na danke auch"

„Na ganz so schlimm kann's doch nicht gewesen sein. Immerhin hast du dich nicht gewehrt"

„Hab ich ja auch nie behauptet! Im Gegenteil...", sie sprach plötzlich ganz leise „Ich fand' s sogar sehr schön"

„Na also wo ist das Problem?"

Zoey schaute auf den Boden. Es gab kein Problem, nein, ein Gefühl hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht, und wollte sie seit gestern nicht mehr los lassen. Den ganzen Abend schwirrten ihr Gedanken im Kopf herum, die sie nicht verstand.

„Hey Draco, guten Morgen", ein Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren kam aus den Kerkern und stellte sich neben Malfoy.

„Kim?", Zoey schaute sie fragend an. „Was machst du denn hier??"

„Das könnt ich dich auch fragen", Kim ging auf Zoey zu und umarmte sie. Zusammen gingen sie in die große Halle.

„Was haben wir denn jetzt?", fragte Ron während er auf seinem Toast rumkaute. „Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den...", Hermine brach ab. Zoey wusste ja nicht, dass sie mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten, und sie glaubte, dass es auch das letzte wäre, was sie jetzt wissen wollte.

„Leute, ich muss mal kurz auf Klo", sagte Zoey, während Pansy wieder einen vergeblichen Flirtversuch bei Draco begann und sie dabei angrinste. „Mir ist schlecht"

„Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Nein, nein ist nicht weiter schlimm", Zoey stand auf und ging aus der großen Halle. „Verflucht sei sie, diese Parkinston"

Sie lief die Gänge entlang bis sie die Toilette gefunden hatte. Sie sah in den Spiegel und schniefte kurz. „Was rege ich mich eigentlich so auf...", schnief „Er ist doch nur"schnief „Ein Typ wie jeder andere auch". Auf dem Gang war Gemurmel, Schritte und aufgeregtes Getratsche zu hören – der Unterricht würde jede Minute beginnen. „Verdammt...", sie lief aus dem Klo, einige Treppen hinunter, in Richtung Kerker als sie mit jemandem zusammen krachte. „Au, mein Schädel...", sie schaute auf.

„Also wirklich, bekommst du denn heute gar nicht genug von mir?"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", sie raffte sich auf und lief ins Klassenzimmer.

Dann setzte Sie sich auf den Platz hinter Harry und verfluchte in Gedanken die ganze Welt. Sie schaute kurz zu Ron, der links vor ihr saß und dachte, sie müsse sterben. „Nein, jeder, nur nicht...", Draco, sein ganzer ‚Fanclub' und der Rest der Slytherins kamen in den Kerker. „Ron, habe ich was verpasst oder warum tauchen die hier auf?!"

„Ach so, stimmt ja, das wusstest du noch gar nicht.", er lachte kurz „Dein Schnuckelchen hat mit uns Zaubertränke!"

„Mein – Was?", Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, „Ron! Was redest du da für einen Stuss?! Er ist nicht mein Schnuckelchen!"

„Nö, überhaupt nicht."

„Ron du...", sie wäre ihm beinahe an den Hals gesprungen, hätte sie Snape nicht gesehen, der gerade kam.

„Ruhe jetzt!", Snape hatte wohl schlechte Laune, was der Ton schon mehr als sagte.

„Holt eure Bücher raus und schlagt Seite 15 auf, Sofort!"

Ein Rascheln erfüllte das Zimmer, bis jeder die Seite offen vor sich liegen hatte.

„Dies wird der erste Trank sein, den ihr braut. Er ist nicht sonderlich schwer, wenn man nicht alle Zutaten durcheinander haut, wie Longbottom. Käferaugen, Schlangenzähne und Baumschlangenhaut sind die wichtigsten Zutaten...", er redete noch den Rest der Stunde etwas über die Wirkungen, bis er sie dann endlich raus ließ.

„3 Seiten?! Das schaff ich nie, so viel Zeit hab ich gar nicht, und es ist doch nur ein Aufsatz über Zaubertränke..."Ron quengelte fast jedes Mal so, wenn es um Snape ging. „Oh nein, ich hab mein Buch liegen lassen", Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Geht ruhig vor, ich komm schon mit", Zoey und Hermine eilten zur Tür.

„...ist es nicht riskant, ich meine, wenn jemand zurück kommt...", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme.

Die beiden Mädchen schauten um die Ecke. Und was sie da sahen, wäre Grund genug in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

* * *

_So, das wars vom dritten Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr lest weiter!_


	4. Wenn dich das Glück verlässt

**Author**: Zoey Turner

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören zu J.K.Rowling außer Zoey und Kim

**Inhaltsangabe**: Hermine und Zoey, erzählen Harry und Ron von der Szene, die sie in den Kerkern beobachtet haben. Später darf Zoey auch noch sehen, wie ihre Freundin diverse, für Zoey schmerzliche Dinge mit Draco tut.

**A/N**: Neeeinn, also ich mein doch, also das vierte Kapitel ist da. Es ist, örm, na ja, komisch? Egal, lest es, kommentiert es, und vergesset es XD

**Kapitel 4 – Wenn dich das Glück verlässt **

Hermine war noch immer blass, als sie mit Zoey in den Gryffindor Turm gingen. Sie setzte sich, völlig entsetzt darüber, was sie gerade sah, in einen Sessel, während sich ihre Freundin nach Harry und Ron umschaute.

„... Ich glaub das einfach nicht... Er ist ein Lehrer...", murmelte Hermine immer wieder, und rutschte dabei unruhig auf ihrem Platz umher. Nicht einmal ihr neues Buch (_Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter_) interessierte sie.

„Ach was, solange du nicht an ihrer Stelle bist", kicherte Zoey.

Hermine, sichtlich empört, sprang auf und sagte mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme: „Aber er ist ein Lehrer! Und sie eine Schülerin, bestimmt noch minderjährig!"

Aber zu einer weiteren Diskussion kamen die beiden nicht, denn kurz darauf kamen Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten es sich neben den Mädchen am Kamin gemütlich.

„Und Herm, hast du dein Buch wieder?", Ron schaute sich leicht verwundert an. Niemals würde sie sich wegen einem Zaubertränkebuch so aufregen.

„Mein Buch zwar nicht, aber den größten Schock meines Lebens", meinte sie in abfälligem Ton.

„Ach was, ist eine Seite heraus gefallen?", Harry konnte es gerade einfach nicht lassen, sich ein wenig über Hermine lustig zu machen.

„Nein schlimmer, ein Wasserfleck ist auf einer Zutatenliste", gab Ron hinzu und hielt sich kaum vor lachen.

„Nein verdammt!", zischte Hermine, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zu nehmen, die ihr Halt-die-Klappe-Blick auslöste. „ Es ist ja die harmloseste Sache, wenn man einen Lehrer sieht, der mit einer Schülerin rumknutscht!", Hermine hielt mit Not und Müh ihr Kreischen im Zaum.

Die beiden Jungs verstummten. Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt? Ein Lehrer und eine Schülerin? Niemals, das würde Dumbledore doch merken, er stellt nur anständige Leute ein. Obwohl...

„Nein, oder Hermine? Nicht DER?", brachte Ron heraus.

Sie nickte nur. Er musste denselben meinen wie sie. Nur er wäre zu so was fähig. Nur er würde, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, ob man ihn sieht, in einem Klassenzimmer mit einer Schülerin seine Lüste ausleben. Nein, sagen wir mal so, er war kurz davor. So was schaffte nur Snape.

„Dafür wirft ihn Dumbledore raus, ganz sicher!", versuchte Harry die gedämpfte Stimmung zu beheben.

„Du hast doch gar keine Beweise", bemerkte Zoey nebenbei. „Und, hey, das Mädchen hat sich nicht gewehrt, die hat ihn förmlich angehimmelt, dass er weiter macht"

Damit war das Gespräch offensichtlich beendet. Zoey hatte Recht. Diese absurde Geschichte würde ihnen niemand glauben.

„Achja, ich treffe mich noch mit einer Freundin. Haltet mir doch einen Platz fürs Abendessen bei euch frei ja?", Zoey stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Innerlich musste sie grinsen. Nicht nur aus Freude, weil sie sich endlich wieder mit ihrer Sandkastenfreundin Kim treffen würde, die Tatsache, dass sie in Slytherin war, machte es ihr Möglich, einen gewissen Schüler oft zu sehen. Sie lief durch einen Korridor, bog einige Male um eine Ecke und verließ das Schloss. Ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz zurück, an den heutigen Morgen.

Sie hatte Kim erzählt, wie süß sie Draco fand, dass sie schon fast Angst hatte, sie hätte sich in ihn verliebt. Ihre Freundin schaute im ersten Moment ziemlich entgeistert, setzte dann ein Lächeln auf und schwor, es niemandem zu sagen und ihr Vertrauen nicht auszunutzen. Und das schätzte Zoey besonders an ihr.

Gut gelaunt spazierte sie über die Wiesen, während ihr der Wind gegen das Gesicht blies. „Da ist sie ja!", dachte sie sich gerade, als sie aus einiger Entfernung Kims dunkles Haar sah. Sie lief schneller, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte, sie blieb stehen und starre fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte.

Da war sie, ihre Freundin, aber sie war nicht allein. Zoey begann leicht zu zittern, so schnell verließ sie auf einmal alle Wärme ihres Körpers.

„Du küsst so gut", sagte Kim leise während sie sich von Draco löste.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich nur zurück"

In Zoey kopf drehte es sich plötzlich, doch ein kalter Windstoß zerrte sie aus ihrer Tranceartigen Fassung. Sie drehte sich um.

„Gott wie naiv ich war...", dachte sie, während sie sich langsam wieder in Richtung Schloss begab. „Das hätte ich wissen müssen."

Sie ging, abwesend und in Gedanken versunken, wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg rempelten sie manchmal welche an, was sie kaum wahrnahm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Schon zurück?", Hermine schloss ihr Buch und legte es auf ihren Schoß. „Ich dachte du triffst dich..."

„Wollte ich auch, aber sie musste noch was an Hausaufgaben erledigen, also mussten wir das Treffen verschieben"

„Achso", sagte Hermine und schlug das Buch wieder auf. „Kommst du später mit in die Bibliothek? Ich brauch noch ein Buch für den Aufsatz über diesen einen Trank"

Zoey nickte nur stumm. In ihrem Kopf brummte es. Sie holte sich eine Feder, etwas Pergament und Tinte, schaffte etwas Platz an einem Tisch und begann ihren Aufsatz. Nach drei Anläufen brachte sie einen halbwegs akzeptablen Anfang zustande schmiss dann aber die Feder neben das Pergament und realisierte erst jetzt richtig, was sie vorhin sah.

Ihre _Freundin _war mit dem Typen zusammen, von dem sie ihr am Morgen zuvor erzählt hatte, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei.

„...Kommst du?", Hermine stand neben ihr und schaute auf ihren angefangenen Aufsatz.

„Ja klar", Zoey bemühte sich zwar um ein Lächeln, aber innerlich wusste sie nicht, ob sie traurig oder wütend sein sollte. So lief sie Hermine einfach nur leicht abwesend hinterher.

„Ich brauche _Kräuter und ihre Wirkung_, _Mystische Bestien_ und _Geschichte der Zauberei – Erweiterung VII_."

„Jaja... ich hab Zeit". Als sie die Bücherei betraten, begann Hermine gleich, die Regale unsicher zumachen, während sich Zoey einen freien Tisch suchte.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen so schlechten Tag gehabt zu haben. Dass Snape was mit einer Schülerin hatte, war ihr so ziemlich egal, aber die Tatsache, dass Kim sie so verletzte, ertränkte sie in einer Welle von Traurigkeit. Und dass die darauf folgenden Wochen nicht besser verlaufen sollten, musste sie auch noch bald feststellen.

So, das wars vom vierten. Hat ewig gedauert, aber was solls!


End file.
